


I want sugar in my bowl

by eroticdreamsinink



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Rollaro, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticdreamsinink/pseuds/eroticdreamsinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rollaro.</p><p>"I want a little sugar<br/>In my bowl<br/>I want a little sweetness<br/>Down in my soul<br/>I could stand some lovin'<br/>Oh so bad<br/>I feel so funny and I feel so sad"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want sugar in my bowl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one! Please, be gentle ;)  
> There may be more stories.  
> English is not my first language.  
> I have added a few personal touches to the characters… I promise it is all good!  
> Pretty please: let me know what you think!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

When he arrives home he calls for her, but she doesn’t answer. He hears the shower running so he heads to the bathroom. There she is, under the water, distracted in her own world. He leans on the doorframe, admiring her, unnoticed. There is steam around the room; she has her hair up in a bun, her eyes are closed, she feels the warm water falling down her body. Suddenly she opens her eyes and sees him watching her. She smiles.

Amanda: Didn´t hear you coming in. How was the special operation?

Amaro: A pain in the ass… - He enters the bathroom, leans on the sink and loosens his tie - We spent a lot of time there just waiting for him to show up. In the end we didn’t catch the suspect… The fucker got away, it seems. How was your day-off?

Amanda: Why don’t you come in here with me?

He starts to undress and gets in the shower with her.

Amanda: Missed you today.

She kisses him lightly. He caresses her face. He goes under the water with his back turned to her. She puts some liquid soap in her hand and starts to massage his shoulders.

Amanda: You are so tense.

She hugs him from behind.

Amaro: That I am. 

He turns around.She puts some shampoo in her hand and proceeds to wash his hair.

Amaro: What are you doing?

Amanda: What do you think? I’m washing your hair. I’m taking care of you. Just relax, ok?

Amaro: Ok. I think I can do that.

He holds her by the waist. She washes his hair softly in circular movements. He closes his eyes for a while, enjoying it. When he opens them, he sees her breasts. She has small, pointy breasts with pink nipples. Her breasts perk up while she massages his scalp. Nick slides his hands from her waist to her ass, cupping it. They look at each other. Amanda feels his erection growing. He throws his head back letting the water wash away the shampoo. She rubs her nipples against his chest.  Right this moment his cellphone rings.

Amaro: Fuck, no.

He gets off the shower, answering the phone. Amanda follows. It’s work and it’s a long phone call.

Amaro: Well, at least I don’t need to rush out now. It can wait until tomorrow.

Amanda: Oh, good! I’m starving!

Amaro: Brought home that nice Chinese food you love.

Amanda: Perfect!

They set the food in the living room. Amanda turns the music on. Some Nina Simone old record. Amaro picks up the glasses and the wine.

Amaro: I love her voice.

Amanda: Me too.

They eat directly from the boxes, sitting on the couch. The red wine is good enough and they drink it slowly. Amaro loosens up. Amanda talks and talks, laughing about some old story. He just looks at her, enchanted. Since they have been seeing each other she seems more at peace with herself. The same goes to him. They complete each other in some strange kind of way.

She has her legs over his lap. He grabs one of her feet and starts massaging it deliciously. Amanda lies down, closes her eyes listening to the music. His touch is perfect, sometimes firm and sometimes soft.

Amanda:  Where did you learn to do that, huh?

Joking around, she caresses his face faintly with her foot. Much to her surprise, he starts kissing it, delicately. While he does that, he looks intently at her, observing her reactions. He brushes his lips on the top of her foot and then starts to lick her little toe, then he sucks it.  Although in her head she is finding this really weird, her body reacts otherwise. He kisses the arch of her foot. She is really excited by this. He pulls her by the ankle so that she is nearer him. He then proceeds to kiss her calf, under her knee, her inner thigh… Amanda’s breath fastens. He pulls her clothes up and puts his head between her legs, rubbing his face on her inner thigh and her sex. He takes in her scent and kisses her over her panties, licking her. She fells so wet. He can taste her through the fabric. She can’t help but press his face to her sex, her fingers tangled in his hair. She needs him so bad. He is breathing heavily; he says something in Spanish that she cannot understand. She looks down and sees him kissing her sex; this image makes her even more excited. He goes up, to her mouth and kisses her deeply. She slides her hand into his pants holding his dick, stroking it, wanting it. He kisses her neck, brushing his stubble on her skin, whispering in her ear “I missed you more, _chica_ ”. His hand cups one of her breasts, seizes her nipple and twists it. He then comes down, taking off her panties. Her legs are over his shoulders. He takes a moment to contemplate her sex. She knows she is completely exposed and that he is looking at her. She feels kind of self-conscious and unshackled at the same time. With his mouth close to her sex, felling his warm breath, he says in a whisper:

Amaro: So beautiful…

He begins again kissing her inner thigh, biting delicately her skin. He avoids her sex this time. Amanda squirms underneath him. She pleads:

Amanda:  Nicky…

He begins to suck on her clitoris, softly. Amanda moans. He licks her up and down, parting her lips and introducing his tongue in her ass. He rubs his face on her fluids, feeling her smell, taste... He then proceeds to eat her with intensity, using his tongue to fuck her, and playing with her clit with his thumb. Amanda groans. He then switches, using two fingers to fuck her and the tip of his tongue to tease her clitoris. He looks at her from below and she looks beautiful, flushed, breathy, her hair tousled.  Her clit is so sensitive at this point that it doesn’t take long. She comes beautifully and more than once. He takes his dick out of his pants, strokes it calmly. It is really hard. He puts it in her slowly, feeling her warmth and wetness. He fills her completely, fucking her deep and steadily.  Detective Amaro fucks real good, he knows how to pleasure himself and a woman. He comes strongly, releasing all the tension. On the stereo Nina Simone sings.

 

I want a little sugar  
In my bowl  
I want a little sweetness  
Down in my soul  
I could stand some lovin'  
Oh so bad  
I feel so funny and I feel so sad

I want a little steam  
On my clothes  
Maybe I can fix things up  
So they'll go  
Whatsa matter Daddy  
Come on, save my soul  
I need some sugar in my bowl  
I ain't foolin'  
I want some sugar in my bowl

You been acting different  
I've been told  
Soothe me  
I want some sugar in my bowl  
I want some steam  
On my clothes  
Maybe I can fix things up so they'll go  
Whatsa matter Daddy  
Come on, save my soul  
I want some sugar in my bowl  
I ain't foolin'  
I want some sugar hmmm  
In my bowl.


End file.
